


The First Loud Sister Story

by Sunshineshipper



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshineshipper/pseuds/Sunshineshipper
Summary: It would have been better if they were different people.





	The First Loud Sister Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've had inspiration to do this for a while and just couldn't put it in the right words. I still don't think I did very well, but here we are.

In an alternate universe they weren't sisters. Luan has to smile at that. To think there's somewhere out there where her love for Luna is actually accepted, it made their situation a little better.

They could have been neighbors. Luna would have lived in the neighborhood her whole life while Luan recently moved there with her parents. Parents that weren't also Luna's parents. She'd be walking down the street when she'd spot Luna playing with friends and she would invite her to play. That would lead to five years of a close friendship until one of them confessed their feelings. It'd be happy and they'd kiss and it wouldn't be wrong. Wouldn't be wrong at all.

Or she could have been working at a restaurant as a waitress when Luna would walk in with her band. She'd recognize her from a show she went to once and spend a few minutes chatting about the kind of music she plays. Luna would slide a generous tip her way for the excellent service and Luan would slide a piece of paper with her number and the words 'Call me’ written next to it. Which she does the next day to invite her to her next show. She'd show up and from there came a romantic love affair that didn't need to be hidden.

But that's her reality, isn't it? And it's honestly a sad one. Everything they had was hidden from everyone around them. The kisses, the whispered tender words, even the friendship just so it didn't seem too suspicious.

She loves her sister. More than she knows she should. And she does believe that Luna loves her back. At least it feels like it when Luna kisses the skin of her neck during their romantic moments at the latest hours of the night. Or when Luan would brush past her down the stairs and give her a small wink causing Luna to grin mischievously at her.

Was she happy, though? Cautiously, she glances over to Luna who's rested on her bed with her guitar and hums out the lyrics of her latest song. Her eyebrows are furrowed as they usually are when she's focused on her music. She has one leg propped up over the other that's tapping along with her singing. Every once in a while she'd smile, suddenly glance up at Luan, and sing a little louder.

“Luna,” she whispers. That gets her full attention, “Are you happy?”

“You mean right now? Yeah, I'm all right. I could use some kind of dess-”

She interrupts, “I meant with us.”

The silence is heart wrenching. Part of her is truly afraid of the answer. What if she says no? What if she decides that what they have, whatever that is, is just too hard and she has to end it? She doesn't want to end it. Maybe the situation could have been different. She wishes it was.

“If I could have different… if we could have been different, would that be better for you?”

Luna grins, it's the worst possible moment to, “You mean if we weren't sisters.”

Luan just nods.

“I don't know if better is the word I'd use. Different, very. But I'm happy with how we are. You love me?”

She realizes in that moment that she's never openly said that she loves her. Sometimes in the most intimate times, she'd get close to whispering it, but it always comes out mumbled and Luna would say she can't understand her. She wouldn't dare repeat it. But saying it now wouldn't be so bad.

“I do.”

There's a small chuckle that falls past Luna's mouth, “And I love you. Isn't that enough?”

She was right. Their relationship had to be a secret. At least for now anyway. The world wouldn't understand. They would judge them. Insult them. Call them disgusting. But they were happy. Truly happy.

To hell with the rest of the world.


End file.
